


Late Halloween Story

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Size Difference, Violence, Werecat, Werewolf, are cockney accents a kink?, not sure what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: This story is late, as usual, I can't get myself to write when I want to, but its the thought that counts right? also I'm not too proud of this, definitely not up to par with most of what I write, but I just have been trying to get back into writing after a huge writer's block so...yeah. hope you can enjoy it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Late Halloween Story

The London alleyway was barely lit by the cloudy sky, streaks of light from nearby windows, and a single sliver from a streetlamp etched a line into a wall, the occasional car cutting it out. The sky seemed eerie tonight, maybe it was because of the full moon hidden behind clouds, maybe because it was Halloween night, or perhaps it was the sound of a scuffle in the alleyway.

The soft grunting was the only indication of effort from one of the figures, a hulking beast of a woman, dirty-blonde hair cut short and spiked as if she was shocked with lightning. She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth as her lips curled into a sadistic smile, her teeth seeming sharper than any human ever should. "Aw, whas the matter, cunt? Struck a nerve?” Her voice sounded almost like gravel against a chord of a harp, her cockney accent certainly adding to the roughness of it. She spat a glob of spit and blood off to the side of the alley, straightening her back to her full 6’9 height.

“Well, if that’s what yer answer is. Guess am’ gonna hafta answer in turn~” She cracked her knuckles chuckling with the smallest hint of a growl emanating from her throat. The three figures standing in front of her stepped back in fear. They were already backed into the alley, so there was no escape, not like she would let them.

“Where you goin’ cunt?” She reached out with her massive hand, grabbing the idiot who punched her by the top of his head. The man let out a yelp, which was nearly instantly cut short as she slapped his head straight into the brick wall of the alleyway, his body going limp. “One down, who’s next?”

In response to her threat, she took another punch across the face, only this time she didn’t recoil. “Thanks for yer volunteerment.” She chuckled as she grabbed the second person by the neck, and began to squeeze. Harder and harder, gurgling sounds escaping his mouth as his face became redder and redder by the second until…

“Damn that’s a good ole mess.” His head popped off like the champagne bottle, bright red blood squirting out like a miniature fountain, splashing her face and body. She slowly turned towards the final person, the man cowering in fear as he looked up at the blood covered monster in front of him. “Now, ya gonna stay there, or run like a lil’ bitch?”

Every fiber of his being agreed on one thing...run. He hastily turned around, nearly tripping over his own two feet, turning tail and running in the face of such a monster. Unfortunately, seeing something like that tends to make one weak in the legs, causing him to trip and fall right onto his chest.

“And what do we have here?” he looked up in fear, his heart still racing but a strange sense of comfort came over him. The newcomer was a woman, much smaller than the monster in the alley, and far more, shall we say, proper. A sparkling dress covered her lithe body, reminiscent of the night sky, black and dotted with stars, a fur shawl hanging just off her shoulders, showing her pale skin. While her black hair almost seemed purple in the dim light, falling to the small of her back, as straight as a bullet fired from a gun. 

"Please...get help…" his voice was hoarse and raspy, as if he had completely lost it from screaming in terror.

The newcomer looked down at him, then to the woman in the alley. Then something happened that he never would have guessed...she sighed. "Damnit."

The new woman pulled out a phone, dialed and waited, while the man waited silently, like one awaiting execution. Then she spoke with the soft, yet almost chilling English voice, like the rich and powerful who lorded over everyone. "Yes. Alleway down eighth and freedom. Three bodies. Yes she made a mess as usual. We'll be there soon." As she put her phone away the man was slowly coming to a realization, one he had hoped he wouldn't, but did nonetheless.

"W-wait-" His words were cut off as the woman placed the bottom of her high-heeled against his face and shoved him with surprising force. He fell sprawling on his back, as the beastly woman behind him chuckled. "Please. I beg of you, don't…"

The well dressed woman sighed as she walked around him, her heels clacking along the walls. "Honestly, if you are going to beg, at least act like you are sincere. I have no sympathy for sniveling cowards like you. Acting big and boisterous, up until the moment you realize." She raised her foot up, having slipped from her shoe. "You are essentially an ant beneath our feet." And she stomped down with enough force to break his neck instantly, but she twisted her foot for good measure, disgust coming to her face.

“Well, thas taken-OI!” The monstrous woman yelped as she was smacked across the back of the head faster than she could react. “What wus tha’ for?”

“That, Penelope, was for being a proper dunce and not waiting for me. And for making a mess as usual.” She slid her foot back into her shoe, adjusting her dress as she scowled at Penelope.

“Well, if you’da jus been faster Victoria, and not worrying about yer appearance so often then~”

“Then what? Please, finish that sentence.” Victoria’s voice was full of venom and ice. Penelope smartly shut her mouth, looking down and way. "Good girl. Now lean down, your face is covered in blood." Penelope sighed as she did as she was told, Victoria pulling out a handkerchief seemingly out of thin air.

Now Penelope's face wasn't entirely covered in blood. Just a few splatters here and there, but to Victoria that was a total mess. She casually cleaned up her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, getting every little fleck of blood she saw. Satisfied she nodded and the handkerchief disappeared in a puff of flame. Penelope chuckled as she lifted her neck, “I think you missed a spot.”

Victoria’s pupils became slitted as she beheld Penelope showing her bloodied neck. There were few things that elicited such a response from the proper woman...this was one of them. “So it seems. How about I take care of that...my love~” Victoria loved that, it was a simple way of showing that Penelope knew who was in charge, and the woman loved it.

She opened her mouth, her teeth sharp, but delicate, similar yet different to Penelope’s. Where Penelope’s teeth were like sharpened swords, Victoria’s were like needles, just as sharp, but much more precise. Her tongue ran across the surface of Penelope’s neck as gentle as a stream, yet to Penelope it was rough. The blood was a rare delicacy to Victoria, she wasn’t as lustful over it as Penelope, but she savored it just as much.

“You absolute brute of a woman. I sometimes wonder if you fuck up in manners like this just so I can punish you~”

“Well luv, guess you’ll hav’ta figure that on out on yer own. It is a blue moon tonight, and i’m feeling rather...frisky~” Penelope’s voice took on a slightly more guttural tone, like a growling creature.

Victoria chuckled as her eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, her slitted pupils like daggers. “Well, you could lose control. And we cannot have that when you are in front of the boss. I should take responsibility and...discipline you~”

They shared a momentary stare, their eyes glowing in the light, before a door appeared behind Penelope. “That is for us I believe.” The door opened of its own accord, and before Penelope could even turn, Victoria shoved the larger woman with surprising force, sending them both falling through and onto a bed. The door closed behind them with a loud bang, before disappearing in a shimmer of yellow light.

“Now then, my little puppy, time for you to meet your master~” Victoria sat up on her knees, atop Penelope’s lap, and let out a rolling growl. Penelope watched with lustful attention, biting her lip as she watched Victoria change. The small and petite woman slowly started to grow, not by much, but significantly compared to where she was at.

Her body filled out with a bit more muscle, greyish fur covered her body as she grew to almost the same height as Penelope, but still shorter. After the minute long sequence, Victoria looked down at Penelope, a fully transformed werecat mistress for her. “Now, your turn little puppy~”

“Oh, you seemed to have forgotten how big I really’am. Lemme remind ya~” In response to Victoria changing, Penelope let out a low feral growl, as her body changed in turn. Her transformation was a bit more, shall we say, visceral than Victoria’s, lacking the control or finesse of the cat woman. 

She grew much taller, stopping at nearly 8ft, with a body so muscular and large that she looked like a true monster...which she was. The werewolf beneath Victoria growled, her brown fur seeming to shimer as she moved, her clothes being torn to shreds, her teeth glistening in the light of the room. “Cute lil kitty~”

Victoria smirked, as she leaned in close, feeling Penelope’s arms wrap around her. Additionally, she felt something big, hard, and warm push up between her ass. It seemed that Penelope was ready and raring to go, however, Victoria was the one who set the pace. “Kitty? How demeaning. Have you forgotten where you stand with me?” Victoria’s voice had a slight playful purr to it, but remained cool and smooth as before. While Penelope’s had grown much more gravelly, as if every word was a growl.

“I jus figured that tonight…I’mma make YOU the bottom~” Then she laughed. Victoria threw her head back and let out a laugh that sounded like a song of angels. Penelope was confused, until she felt the vibrations pass through Victoria’s body.

“You cute little puppy. I guess I’ll have to show you just how truly outmatched you are. Don’t worry, I accept your apology~” Penelope went to open her mouth, only to have a hand wrap around her neck and push her down onto the bed. She looked up to Victoria with a mix of shock, curiosity, arousal, and the smallest speck of fear. She knew Victoria, she would never do anything to hurt her unless Penelope asked for it, but what came next she had no idea about beforehand.

“I’m sure you know about werecats, how collected and calm we are. How small and, shall we say, cute, our transformations are. But I know you don’t know about what we REALLY turn into~” Slowly, with her hand still on Penelope’s neck, Victoria began to grow. Her fur shimmering as it lengthened, muscles growing beneath said fur, as she grew and grew. Penelope was frozen, not just because she was held down, but because, like Victoria had said, she was not expecting this.

Victoria drew her transformation out as long as she could, letting Penelope get every second of watching her ‘little kitty’ outgrow her by the second. Her dress had quickly reached the point of being unable to contain her body, the loud ripping of the expensive fabric filling the room. By the time she had finished, Penelope was in awe.

“Like what you see?” Victoria’s voice had grown deeper, almost mimicking Penelope’s growling voice. Penelope most certainly did like what she saw. She never imagined feeling small before Victoria, but the 12ft tall werecat, with a body as big and muscular, if not more so than her own, was the biggest turn on yet. But that wasn’t even the best, her eyes drifted down, past her large chest, and muscles, to the massive cock that was at least double the size of her own, lying across her stomach, leaking precum, waiting to fill a hole.

“I...I…”

“Don’t worry, like I said already~” She sat up off the bed, her feet falling heavily on the floor, sending a shake through the room. She kept her hand on Penelope’s neck, while her other came down and wrapped around her leg, pushing it up in the air. Then Victoria pushed her cock up against Penelope’s, showing off the sheer size difference, and more importantly, who was in charge. “I accept your apology.” And she waited. She didn’t move, didn’t say anything, she simply allowed the tension to sit and and permeate. 

Then she finally cut through the silence. “Now, yelp for mommy~” Victoria rammed her cock into Penelope’s ass, it knocked the air out of the werewolf. Her mouth hung open, teeth glimmering as she gasped, clutching at the bed, shredding it slightly with her claws.

“So tight~ I’m going to enjoy breaking you~” Penelope finally caught her breath, only to let out a choked yelp as Victoria rammed her cock back in. It was quite the sensation, seeing as how Victoria’s cock seemed almost too big for Penelope’s ass, and the barbs along its length gave her the quickest orgasm of her life. She clenched her teeth as her cock spasmed, her knot flaring up as she cam all over her stomach and chest.

“Goodness. Such a quick orgasm. You are going to be milked absolutely dry tonight~” Penelope whimpered as Victoria began to move her hips back and forth, ramming into the werewolf with shocking force. Then she felt the hand tighten down. Her breathing became labored as Victoria smirked and choked her out. Penelope couldn’t admit with words, but she loved this, everything about it. So much so that she orgasmed again, and as Victoria tightened her grip, Penelope’s vision went dark. ~~~

Penelope groaned as she lifted her head, her neck sore and her voice hoarse. Looking up she saw Victoria in the bed beside her, back in her human form, a glass of wine in one hand, a book in the other, glasses sitting down to the edge of her nose. She looked over and saw Penelope waking and smirked. “Morning little puppy. How did you sleep?”

Penelope smiled as she moved her head over and laid it down on Victoria’s lap, relishing in the softness of her thighs. “Amazin~” Victoria chuckled as she set the glass of wine down and patted Penelope on her head, a small purr coming from her throat.

“Good to hear. Because i got a little carried away last night and...well, let us just say that you are possibly going to be a mother~” Penelope’s eyes snapped wide.

“Oh...thas...oh.” Penelope didn’t know how to admit it...but she was more than happy to hear that. “It’s a shame I can’t remember last night.”

“Oh, worry not love, I can fix that right up~” Penelope then felt Victoria begin to grow beneath her, oh, this was going to be fun indeed.


End file.
